


Drawn to You

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Bucky needs some time to not have to think, Steve is more than happy to help.





	Drawn to You

“You okay, Buck?” Steve asked, pulling back as he finished tightening the cuffs.

“Yeah.” Bucky tested the restraints. “They’re good.”

“Good,” Steve leaned back in and gave Bucky a kiss. “You still good with what we planned?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright,” Steve stood off the bed, grabbing two items off the nightstand. He knelt back on the bed between Bucky’s spread legs, setting the vibrator next to him and opening the bottle of lube. “Still good?”

“Steve, I swear to God. I will let you know if I’m not fine.”

“Alright, Buck,” Steve grinned, pressing a kiss to the inside of Bucky’s thigh as he carefully started stretching his partner.

“Geeze, Stevie,” Bucky groaned. “I’m ready.”

“You’re sure?”

“Steve.”

Steve laughed. “Alright, alright.” He slicked his hand the rest of the way, picking up the vibrator and spreading the lube over it. “Here comes,” Steve murmured, returning his fingers, this time with the vibrator, to Bucky’s hole.

Bucky whined softly as Steve got off the bed.

“You’re okay, Buck.” Steve patted his knee as he picked up the remote, turning it on the lowest setting. “Better?”

Bucky nodded, eyes closing as he focused on the sensation.

Steve settled into the chair next to the bed, picking up his sketchpad from the nightstand and flipping to a blank page, sketching out Bucky’s form. He played around with the remote every few minutes, turning the power up and down whenever he felt like it.

By the time he finished his drawing, 45 minutes later, he’d had the vibrator on it’s highest setting for five solid minutes. “You ready to finish, Buck?” he asked, setting aside the sketchbook.  
“Yes,” Bucky all but moaned.

“Alright,” Steve settled back in between Bucky’s legs on the bed, slicking his fingers again and removing the vibrator, still on high. Before Bucky had a chance to complain, Steve replaced it with three fingers. “I’ve got you, Buck. Whenever you’re ready.”

Bucky comes almost instantly, overstimulated and blacking out.

By the time he comes to, Steve had already cleaned everything up and had put away the restraints and vibrator.

“Hey, back with me?” Steve asked when he saw Bucky’s eyes open.

“Yeah,” Bucky stretched with a yawn. “Got any…” Steve handed him a bottle of water. “Mind-reader.”

“Nah,” Steve shrugged. “I just know you.”

Bucky drained the bottle before handing it to Steve to set on the nightstand. “I’m ready for a nap.”

“That sounds good,” Steve agreed. “Unless you…”

“Get in here, Rogers,” Bucky sighed, pulling Steve in for a kiss as they both settled into the bed.

“Can I see your drawing?” Bucky murmured, half asleep.

“When we wake up,” Steve answered, tucking himself into Bucky as sleep claimed them both.


End file.
